


Gamzee and John's Kawaii Movie Night

by lieano



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, its incredibly silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/pseuds/lieano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john wants to search for the treasure under the codpiece: a yaoi written by dave strider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee and John's Kawaii Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> An ironic fanfic I wrote for a friend. I hope none of you accidentally start shipping it like she did. And if you do, I only kind of apologize.

a young man stands alone in his bedroom. for ironys sake i would just tell you his name is zoosmell pooplord but i really dont want to type that out everytime i talk about him. so his name is john.

today is a very special day for john. hes expecting this visitor whos a friend of a friend or something like that. he was told theyd get along because theyre both act like dumb wrigglers whatever that is. but being a good pal he figured he should get to know his friends friends and invited the stranger over for a movie party. 

really i dont know whos loss this get together will be. on one hand john has an awful taste in movies. his poor guest will get a very bad first impression of human culture if he thinks we all cry over greasy mullet dudes while how do i live without you assaults our ears in the background. on the other hand his guest is insane. and i dont mean regular im going to clone my fake celebrity husband with the hair i got from his bathroom insane. im talking murdered a good handful of people insane. and yet somehow were all expected to forget that because his platonic boyfriend told us to. and anyway apparently hes okay when hes high so i guess hes high all the time. except that one time when he killed all those people. whatever johns a big boy i aint concerned. 

so theres a knock on the door and john practically skips there because hes giddy as fuck to show someone new his terrible movies. he opens it and BAM PENIS. its quite possible that this dudes schlong isnt as meaty as the codpiece claims but its pretty fucking hard to ignore when its waggling in your face like that. 

anyway john who is a complete flaming homo is immediately all hot and bothered like a highschool girl who just made eye contact with her crush from across the room. he grabs the space clowns hand and bounces up the stairs to his newly dubbed chamber of buttsex. 

'yo bro what about the mother fucking movie' the high space clown asks with misty eyes as john lays him sweetly down on his bed 

'forget the movie!!' john cries desperately as he throws himself onto that magnificent codpiece. 'all i want right now is for you to deflower me once and for all' 

'hey im mother fuckin cool with that too bro' the clown replies and he reclines into the soft mattress as john inches down towards his co 

EB: what  
EB: the  
EB: hell  
EB: dave  
TG: oh hey john  
EB: don't hey john me!! what are doing?!  
TG: writing fanfiction  
EB: ... what.  
TG: you know  
TG: fanfiction  
TG: rose does it all the time about wizards knocking dicks are some shit  
EB: yeah, i know what fanfiction is. unfortunately.  
TG: well excuse me princess youre the one who asked  
EB: no i mean what the hell are you writing about? me and gamzee??  
TG: john dont even pretend like you dont want that sweet clown cock  
EB: dave!!  
TG: i saw you eyeing him last time karkat brought him around  
TG: that codpiece does things to you  
TG: unspeakable things  
TG: yaoi things  
EB: i don't even want to know what that means. get out of my room!  
TG: fine  
TG: oh and while we were arguing i already emailed it to everyone we know and told them to hold tight for part two  
TG: gamzees especially excited  
TG: in fact i think thats him on pesterchum right now  
EB: OUT!!  
TG: youre welcome  



End file.
